Adventure In Blue Skies
by PrincessxXxSky
Summary: Setelah Kagami dan Kuroko kehilangan Magic ship mereka, mereka mendengar berita ada pesawat dari legenda benua yang menghilang datang ke kota mereka. Kagami berencana untuk menyelinap kedalam pesawat itu tetapi ada sesuatu yang tak terduga disana. Apa yang akan terjadi? Petualangan apakah yang akan menunggu mereka?/ AU!/ Check it out!/ Mind to review?
1. In Search Of The Eternal

**Adventure In Blue Skies**  
**.**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko No Basuke**  
**This story is owned by me**  
**Rated: T**  
**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!**

**Chapter 1: In Search Of The Eternal.**

Di sebuah kuil tua yang berumur berjuta-jutaan tahun yaitu kuil Legend, berdirilah seorang laki-laki bersurai merah kehitaman. Laki-laki itu tengah celingak-celinguk mencari teman-temannya yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas.

"OIII! APAKAH ADA SESEORANG DISINI!?" Teriak laki-laki itu dengan cemprengnya sampai suaranya bergema-gema di kuil itu.

Tiba-tiba dari atas bangunan kuil tua itu turun monster berbentuk cairan merah yang sangat menjijikan.

Laki-laki itu tersentak kaget dan mundur 1 langkah setelah itu ia menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. "Haaahh… Bukan kau yang kumaksud…"

"… Tapi karena kau sudah muncul dihadapanku… Aku akan menebasmu!" Ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengeluarkan Magic Dual Sword nya.

Lalu laki-laki itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa berhasil menebas monster menjijikan itu dengan sekali tebasan.

"GROAARR!" Ucap monster itu sebelum menghilang menjadi serpihan debu.

"Cih! Ternyata monster itu lemah! Bahkan tanpa sihir pun ia dapat mudah dikalahkan. " Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menaruh kembali Magic Dual Sword nya .

"Sekarang aku harus mencari Kuroko teme yang meninggalkanku seenaknya. Dia pasti masih ada disekitar sini." Lanjut laki-laki itu sambil mencak-mencak sendiri.

Laki-laki itu kembali berjalan memasuki kuil itu lebih dalam dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai baby blue tengah bersandar di dinding kuil tua itu.

"OI! KUROKO TEME!" Teriak laki-laki bersurai merah kehitaman.

"Kagami-kun?" Ucap laki-laki bersurai baby blue itu yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya sambil bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri laki-laki bersurai merah kehitaman yang bernama Kagami Taiga.

Kagami hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau sungguh lama sekali." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar bak boneka.

Muncul perempatan di kepala Kagami. "Ya, tadi aku sempat dihadang oleh monster lumpur itu dan ITU SEMUA SALAHMU KARENA MENINGGALKAN AKU!" Teriak Kagami dengan emosi.

"Sudahlah Kagami-kun… Daripada kau terus teriak-teriak, kita harus segera menyusul Akashi-kun dan nii-san…" Ucap Kuroko sambil memandang Kagami dengan wajah datarnya.

"Haaahh… Ya, kau benar… Kita harus segera menyusul mereka secepat mungkin karena aku tidak yakin mereka mau menunggu kita sampai berlumut." Ucap Kagami sambil mencoba bersabar.

"Lalu kenapa kita masih terus berdiam disini dan berbincang?" Ucap Kuroko.

Kagami merasa sangat ingin sekali menghajar partner imut satunya ini, tapi ia segera kurungkan niatnya itu karena tak mau terus berlama-lama disitu.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan dan mereka kembali dihadang oleh dua monster lumpur merah itu.

"Lagi-lagi monster itu…" Ucap Kagami memandang malas ke arah kedua monster itu.

"GROOOOAARR!" Ucap kedua monster itu sambil mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya.

"Magic guard: Protectga!" Ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Dan secara ajaib, ada lapisan pelindung yang melindungi Kagami dan Kuroko dari semburan api monster itu.

"Yosh! Sisanya biar aku yang urus!" Ucap Kagami mengeluarkan Magic Dual Sword nya.

Kagami dengan gesitnya menebas kedua monster itu dengan mudahnya dan kedua monster itu menghilang menjadi serpihan debu.

"Kagami-kun, ayo kita kembali berjalan lagi." Ucap Kuroko sambil menghilangkan sihir lapisan pelindungnya.

Kagami menggangguk sambil menaruh kembali Magic Dual Sword nya itu, dan mereka kembali berjalan lagi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu yang sangat besar dan disana mereka melihat dua pemuda yang lagi berdiri menunggu mereka.

"Akashi-kun! Nii-san!" Ucap Kuroko sambil berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

"Akashi… Mayuzumi… Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian…" Ucap Kagami sambil berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu seperti sama halnya dengan Kuroko.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga… Apa yang membuat kalian datang terlambat kesini? Bersenang-senang melihat kuil ini sampai lupa dengan tujuan kita, eh?" Ucap laki-laki yang bersurai crimson yang memiliki manik heterokrom, yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jangan salah paham, ya! Kami datang terlambat karena dihadang oleh monster menyebalkan di bangunan jelek ini!" Ucap Kagami dengan ketus dan Akashi hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja…" Ucap laki-laki yang bersurai abu-abu yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro (Note: Disini Mayuzumi adalah kakak Kuroko tapi mereka tak punya hubungan darah, singkatnya ia kakak tiri Kuroko walaupun begitu mereka saling menyayangi seperti kakak adik).

Kuroko menggangguk.

"Ayo, kita segera berjalan! Kita tak boleh membuang waktu." Ucap Akashi sambil berbalik dan berjalan mendahului yang diikuti Mayuzumi partner nya.

Kagami dan Kuroko hanya saling memandang.

"Mereka lagi-lagi mengganggap kita sebagai anak kecil." Bisik Kagami.

Kuroko menggangguk. "Tapi setidaknya mereka telah menunggui kita."

Kagami menggangguk dan mulai berjalan. "Kalau gitu apa yang kita tunggu lagi? Ayo!"

Kagami dan Kuroko berlari mengejar Akashi dan Mayuzumi yang sudah berjalan jauh.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Akashi.

Kagami dan Kuroko juga ikut berhenti dan menatap takjub ruangan dinding kuil itu yang dihiaskan oleh banyak permata.

"Wow…" Ucap Kagami takjub.

"Kuil ini memiliki banyak permata yang sangat indah tapi diantara banyak permata ini pasti ada kristal yang dikatakan sebagai kristal legenda yang mempunyai kekuatan rahasia." Ucap Mayuzumi dengan datarnya.

"Matte! Lihat disana ada dua permata yang berbeda dengan yang lain!" Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk dua batu besar yang ditengah-tengahnya ada dua batu permata yang mengkilap indah.

Akashi memincingkan matanya. "Itu batu kristal yang kita cari-cari di kuil ini."

"Berarti ada dua harta karun di kuil ini." Ucap Kuroko.

"Bagus! Satu untuk kalian berdua dan satunya lagi untuk kita!" Ucap Kagami sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Membagi harta karun menjadi setengah? Sky Pirate macam apa kau ini?" Tanya Akashi.

Tiba-tiba dari atas kuil itu muncul monster yang mirip cacing merah raksasa yang melindungi dua Kristal itu.

"GRRRRR!" Ucap monster itu yang terlihat tak senang.

"Sepertinya monster itu adalah pelindung kuil ini dan dua kristal itu." Ucap Kuroko menganalisi.

"Bagus, sekarang ada pengganggu yang terlihat tak senang karena rumahnya diusik oleh orang lain." Ucap Akashi dengan sarkastiknya.

"Aku baru tau ada cacing yang mengaum." Ucap Kagami dengan bodohnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu dalam keadaan genting begini, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko sambil memandang Kagami dengan pandangan kau-ini-bodoh-ya?

"Ukh!" Ucap Mayuzumi sambil terjatuh terduduk.

"Nii-san!" Ucap Kuroko sambil menghampiri Mayuzumi yang tengah memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa Chihiro?" Tanya Akashi sambil mendekati Mayuzumi.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kagami sambil mendekati Mayuzumi juga.

"… Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada aura disini… Rasanya sungguh berat dan dingin…" Ucap Mayuzumi yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Apakah kau masih bisa bertarung?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil bangkit berdiri.

Syut! Syut! Syut! Syut!

Tiba-tiba disekeliling monster cacing itu, muncul empat monster burung Phoenix yang melindungi monster cacing itu.

"Wah, wah, wah… Sepertinya monster cacing pengganggu itu mulai mengudang teman-temannya juga untuk berpesta." Ucap Akashi.

"Sebaiknya jangan membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ucap Kagami mengeluarkan Magic Dual Sword nya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bereskan secepat mungkin." Ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan Magic Gun nya.

"Ya." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil mengeluarkan Magic Bow nya.

Kuroko menggangguk.

"Yosh! Biar aku yang pertama maju!" Ucap Kagami semangat.

"KIEEEEKKK!" Ucap salah satu Phoenix itu sambil mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya.

"Magic guard: Protectga!" Ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Dan secara ajaib, disekeliling tubuh Kagami ada lapisan pelindung yang melindungi Kagami dari semburan api itu.

"Sankyu Kuroko!" Ucap Kagami dan dibalas oleh anggukan Kuroko.

"Yosh! Terimalah serangan ini burung jelek! Dual attack!" Ucap Kagami sambil menebas dua kali yang membentuk tanda silang pada monster burung Phoenix itu.

"KIIEEEKKK!" Ucap monster burung phoenix itu marah.

Phoenix itu mengibaskan sayapnya dan bulu-bulu dari sayap Phoenix itu membentuk jarum yang tajam dan besar dengan sendirinya lalu jarum itu terbang menuju Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, Mayuzumi.

"Magic guard: Shellga!" Ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Lalu munculah perisai pelindung yang sangat besar, yang melindungi Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, dan Mayuzumi dari jarum-jarum itu.

"Tri-shot!" Ucap Akashi sambil menembak Phoenix itu dengan Magic Gun nya yang mengeluarkan tiga peluru sekaligus dan berhasil mengenai burung Phoenix itu, lalu Phoenix itu berubah menjadi butiran debu.

"KIIIEEK!" Ucap Phoenix lainnya yang marah karena temannya mati.

"Blizzaga shot!" Ucap Akashi sambil menembak salah satu Phoenix itu dengan Magic Gun nya yang mengeluarkan es dan berhasil membuat Phoenix itu membeku.

"KIIIIEEEKKK!" Ucap salah satu Phoenix itu yang kali ini ingin menyerang Mayuzumi.

"Confusion arrow!" Ucap Mayuzumi sambil memanah Phoenix itu dengan panah yang diberi sihir untuk membuat target menjadi pusing.

Panah itu mengenai Phoenix itu dan Phoenix itu mulai merasa pusing, ia pun mulai melukai dirinya sendiri dan mati sendiri menjadi butiran debu.

"KIIIEEKKKK!" Ucap Phoenix yang terakhir yang kali ini ingin menyerang Kuroko.

"Magic guard: Vanishga!" Ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko menghilang dan membuat Phoenix itu kebingungan.

"Cih! Apakah kau tak pernah belajar sihir untuk menyerang, kah!?" Ucap Kagami sambil menebas Phoenix itu menjadi dua bagian dan membuat Phoenix itu menjadi butiran debu.

"Tidak pernah." Ucap Kuroko yang kembali muncul lagi.

"Lalu selama ini kau belajar sihir apa saja, hah!?" Ucap Kagami sedikit emosi.

"Sihir pertahanan dan sihir penyembuhan." Ucap Kuroko datar sekali.

"Kau juga harus belajar sihir untuk menyerang!" Ucap Kagami mencak-mencak.

"Cukup! Kalian tak boleh bertengkar disaat bertarung!" Ucap Akashi sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko.

"GROOOOAARRRR!" Ucap monster cacing itu yang merasa diabaikan (?).

"Monster yang berisik." Ucap Mayuzumi dengan datarnya.

"Monster yang minta untuk dibunuh." Ucap Akashi dengan dinginnya.

"Monster menyebalkan!" Ucap Kagami sambil menatap monster itu dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Monster murahan." Ucap Kuroko kejam.

Seketika monster cacing itu pundung dipojokkan dengan rasa sakit dihatinya *Memang cacing bisa sakit hati, ya?*

"Sekarang saatnya!" Ucap Akashi memberi aba-aba.

"Hiaaattt!" Ucap Kagami sambil menggores monster cacing itu dengan Magic Dual Sword nya.

"Poison Arrow!" Ucap Mayuzumi sambil memanah monster cacing itu dengan panah yang ada racunnya.

"Firaga shot!" Ucap Akashi sambil menembak monster cacing itu dengan Magic Gun nya yang mengeluarkan api yang membuat monster cacing itu terbakar.

"GROOARR!" Ucap monster cacing itu yang kesakitan.

"Serangan terakhir." Ucap Akashi sambil menodongkan Magic Gun nya pada monster cacing raksasa itu yang sudah sekarat.

"Matte!" Ucap Kagami.

Akashi, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko memandang Kagami dengan bingung.

"Jangan dibunuh dulu! Kita jadikan monster itu sebagai oleh-oleh saja! Aku mau memperlihatkan monster itu pada Kise!" Ucap Kagami berseri-seri.

Akashi memandang malas ke Kagami.

"Kutolak." Ucap Akashi dengan entengnya dan menembak monster cacing itu.

Monster itu menjadi serpihan debu.

"Ah! Tidak! Kesempatanku untuk menakut-nakuti Kise menghilang!" Ucap Kagami tertunduk lesu.

_'Jadi itu tujuannya.' _Batin yang lain.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi memasukkan kembali senjata mereka karena sudah merasa aman.

Akashi mulai berjalan mendekati dua batu kristal itu tapi ia langsung didahului oleh Kagami yang sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, Taiga." Ucap Akashi masih terus melangkah.

"Kenapa tidak?" Ucap Kagami sambil menghentikan langkah larinya.

"Sebelumnya, apakah kau mengetahui tentang legenda tentang kedua batu kristal itu?" Tanya Akashi mendekati Kagami.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kedua batu kristal itu ada legendanya…" Ucap Kagami cuek dan dibalas oleh helaan nafas Akashi, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko.

"Kau berburu harta karun itu tapi kau tak mengetahui legendanya…" Ucap Mayuzumi sambil berfacepalm ria.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakanmu tentang legenda batu kristal itu untuk kali ini saja, tapi tidak untuk seterusnya." Ucap Akashi sambil menghela nafas.

Kagami menggangguk.

"Kedua batu kristal ini bukanlah harta karun yang biasa seperti harta karun lainnya. Kedua batu kristal ini memiliki koneksi dengan keabadian." Ucap Akashi.

"Hah? Keabadian apa? Memang apa hubungannya?" Tanya Kagami bingung.

"Menjelaskan lebih padanya hanya membuat kepalanya jadi pusing." Ucap Mayuzumi datar.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Harta karun itu seperti wanita yang misterius, kau harus menjadi orang yang pantas dengannya atau tidak ia akan menolakmu." Ucap Akashi sambil menatap kedua kristal itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau masih belum pantas dengan harta karun satu ini, sebaiknya aku yang mengambilnya." Lanjut Akashi sambil mengambil salah satu batu kristal yang berwarna hijau itu.

"Lakukanlah… Maka yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengambil kembali darimu!" Ucap Kagami sambil menebas batu tak berdosa didepannya dengan Magic Dual Sword nya.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dia sedang mencoba bersikap menjadi Sky Pirate." Ucap Mayuzumi.

Akashi menatap Kagami dengan intens setelah itu, ia memasang smirknya lalu secara tiba-tiba ia melempar batu kristal hijau itu kepada Kagami.

"Whoa!" Ucap Kagami yang kaget akan tindakan Akashi yang tiba-tiba itu sambil menangkap batu kristal itu.

"Kurasa aku berubah pikiran setelah melihat perilakumu tadi." Ucap Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati batu kristal yang satunya yang berwarna ungu.

Kagami dan Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan batu kristal hijau itu.

"Tapi ingat, Taiga… Sesuatu yang kau miliki bisa berakhir menjadi memiliki kamu sendiri." Lanjut Akashi sambil mengambil batu kristal warna ungu itu.

Kagami hanya menatap Akashi dengan pandangan bingung karena tak mengerti ucapan Akashi.

Setelah Akashi mengambil batu kristal warna ungu itu, tiba-tiba bangunan kuil itu mulai runtuh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Sepertinya karena kedua kristal yang menjadi sumber kekuatan kuil ini diambil, kuil ini mulai runtuh." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil mengadah kepalanya keatas.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan terus berdiri disini? Ayo, kita segera pergi!" Ucap Akashi sambil memasuki batu kristal warna ungu itu kedalam saku celananya.

Semua saling memandang dan menggangguk secara bersamaan.

Kagami, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Mayuzumi segera berlari keluar dari kuil tua itu.

Diluar kuil itu sudah ada dua Magic Ship (Note: Magic Ship adalah kendaraan yang dimiliki oleh Sky Pirate. Bentuknya seperti pesawat dan dapat bergerak dengan kekuatan Magic saja) mereka yang menunggu.

"Auk! Auk! Auk!" Gonggong Nigou, anjing milik Kuroko yang sudah dari tadi menunggu Kuroko dan yang lain keluar.

Tiba-tiba tanah di kuil itu terbelah menjadi dua karena gempa.

"Kaing!" Ucap Nigou yang hampir terjatuh karena tanah tempat ia berdiri terbelah menjadi dua.

"Nigou!" Ucap Kuroko sambil mendekap Nigou sebelum anjing kesayangannya terjatuh kedalam jurang yang dihasilkan oleh belahan tanah itu.

"Magic Ship nya…" Ucap Kagami sambil melihat Magic Ship milik mereka terjatuh kedalam jurang itu.

"Kagami-kun! Ayo kita naik Magic Ship milik Akashi-kun dan nii-san! Cepat!" Ucap Kuroko sambil menarik Kagami yang tengah mematung melihat Magic Ship mereka yang terjatuh.

Kagami menggangguk.

Mereka berdua saling berpegang tangan dan segera berlari kedalam Magic Ship milik Akashi dan Mayuzumi.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke Magic Ship milik Akashi dan Mayuzumi, mereka berdua melirik bangunan kuil tua itu yang runtuh dari jendela Magic Ship milik Akashi dan Mayuzumi.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi sudah berada di ruang pengedali, mereka berdua menyalakan Magic Ship milik mereka dan menjalankan Magic Ship mereka untuk terbang.

Magic Ship milik Akashi dan Mayuzumi itu pun terbang dilangit meninggalkan pulau reruntuhan kuil tua itu (Note: Pulau itu mengapung di langit).

Sementara, Kagami terlihat termenung sambil memandang langit biru dari jendela Magic Ship itu dan Kuroko mendekati Kagami.

"Daijoubu, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil masih mendekap anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Daijoubu… Dan jauhkan anjingmu itu dariku!" Ucap Kagami sambil menatap tajam ke Nigou.

Kuroko melepaskan Nigou dari dekapannya dan Nigou hanya berjalan ke sampingnya sambil menggonggong dan mengibaskan ekornya.

"Apa kau masih kepikiran tentang Magic Ship kita?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Ya, selain itu aku juga sedang berpikir tentang apa rahasia hubungan koneksi antara batu kristal ini dengan keabadian?" Ucap Kagami sambil memperhatikan batu kristal warna hijau yang ada ditangannya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan mengetahui rahasia dibalik koneksi batu kristal itu dengan keabadian dan mendapatkan Magic Ship lagi untuk berpetualang dan mencari harta karun seperti ini."

Kagami memandang Kuroko dan ikut tersenyum tipis. " Kau benar…"

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Yosh! Kembali lagi dicerita lain milik Princess! Bagaimana bagus atau jelek? Kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang jelas tanya saja lewat review. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Anime One piece, Fairy Tail, dan dari game lalu jadinya begini, deh. Ok, langsung akhir kalimat saja…**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Eye Of The Adventure

**Adventure In Blue Skies**  
**.**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko No Basuke**  
**This story is owned by me**  
**Rated: T**  
**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!**

**Chapter 2: Eye Of The Adventure.**

Setelah insiden Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, Mayuzumi pergi ke kuil tua Legend itu, mereka sama sekali tak memberitahukan tentang harta karun yang mereka dapat kepada yang lainnya. Kenapa mereka tak memberitahukan kepada yang lain? Tanyakanlah pada Akashi yang menyuruh mereka untuk menjaga rahasia itu dan berperilaku normal terhadap yang lain.

**Di markas klan Vorpal Sword…**

Seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda tengah berjalan sambil bersenandung ria, tiba-tiba iris magentanya menangkap 4 sosok yang ia sangat kenali. Ia hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Are? Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" Tanya perempuan bersurai merah muda itu.

"Momoi-chi… M-Magic Ship ku dan Aomine-chi…" Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai blonde itu yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Hm? Magic Ship kalian kenapa?" Ucap perempuan bersurai merah muda itu yang kita ketahui namanya, Momoi Satsuki.

"… Ditelan oleh monster." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai navy blue yang kita ketahui namanya, Aomine Daiki.

"NANI!? DITELAN OLEH MONSTER!?" Tanya Momoi sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya, monster itu sangat rakus sekali, tsu…" Ucap laki-laki bersurai blonde itu yang kita ketahui namanya, Kise Ryouta.

"Cih! Gara-gara monster teme itu yang salah mengira Magic Ship kita sebagai makanan, kita jadinya kehilangan Magic Ship kita!" Ucap Aomine yang mencak-mencak dan langsung ditenangkan oleh yang lain.

"… Tapi untungnya Akashi-chi dan Mayuzumi-chi datang menolong kita kalau tidak… AH! Aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku bersama Aomine-chi tinggal bersama di pulau Forest Mist yang sangat gelap dan penuh dengan monster yang menakutkan, tsu!" Ucap Kise sambil gemetaran.

"URUSAI!" Teriak Aomine sambil menjitak kepala partner nya itu.

"Hidoii, tsu!" Ucap Kise sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol karena ulah tangan dakian Aomine.

Lalu, dimulailah pertarungan adu Magic Kise vs. Aomine, one on one.

Momoi menghela nafas. "Lalu, Mukkun dan Himuro-kun apa yang terjadi dengan Magic Ship kalian?" Tanya Momoi sambil melirik seorang tita-eh, laki-laki bersurai ungu yang bernama, Murasakibara Atsushi dan laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi satu matanya yang bernama, Himuro Tatsuya.

"Eto, Magic Ship kami diserang oleh monster dan sekarang sedang dalam perbaikkan tapi, katanya akan lama untuk memperbaikkinya." Ucap Himuro sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal sementara Murasakibara hanya menggangguk sambil terus memakan potato chip miliknya.

Momoi hanya berfacepalm ria. "Setelah Magic Ship milik Tetsu-kun dan Kagamin jatuh ke jurang, sekarang kalian menambah masalah dengan Magic Ship kalian ditelan oleh monster dan diserang oleh monster."

"Sekarang kita tak bisa berpergian untuk berpetualang!" Ucap Aomine yang sudah selesai one on one nya dengan Kise.

"Bahkan, kita tak bisa mencari harta karun, tsu." Ucap Kise menghela nafas.

"Hidup tidak semuanya untuk berpetualang dan mencari harta karun saja."

Semua langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar suara datar yang sangat familiar ditelinga mereka. Mereka langsung celingak-celinguk untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang sangat mereka kenal baik itu.

"Kuroko-chi kau dimana, tsu!?" Ucap Kise celingak-celinguk.

"Dibelakang kalian semua." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Semua membalikkan badannya dan langsung kaget melihat kehadiran seorang laki-laki baby blue yang berwajah imut itu.

"Tetsu, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu…" Ucap Aomine yang mengelus-elus dadanya takut jantungan.

"Kuroko-chi jangan pakai Magic Vanishga mu itu, tsu!" Ucap Kise mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"… Tapi aku tak menggunakan Magic Vanishga." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Seperti biasa Kuroko-kun selalu mengagetkan orang lain… Bahkan tanpa menggunakan sihir pun kau masih bisa menghilang dengan keberadaanmu yang tipis." Ucap Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Kuro-chin… Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat 'hidup tidak semuanya untuk berpetualang dan mencari harta karun saja'?" Tanya Murasakibara yang tumben-tumbennya jadi kepo.

"Oh, itu… Katanya tak selalu hidup menginginkan itu saja, tetapi juga kedamaian." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Semua menatap pemuda imut itu dengan pandangan bingung karena tak berhasil menangkap apa maksud yang dibicarakan pemuda imut itu.

"OI! MINNAAA!" Teriak Kagami sambil berlari mendekati keenam orang itu.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kalian pasti tak akan mem-Are? Dimana Akashi dan Mayuzumi?" Tanya Kagami sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Akashi-kun dan nii-san pergi ke pulau White Winter mencari harta Karun disana." Ucap Kuroko.

"Cih! Mentang-mentang Magic Ship mereka baik-baik saja, mereka bisa enak-enakkan berpetualang dan mencari harta karun! TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN BERDUA!" Ucap Aomine kesal.

**Sementara itu, Akashi dan Mayuzumi…**

"Huachimm!" Bersin Akashi dan Mayuzumi bersamaan.

"Disini sangat dingin sekali." Ucap Mayuzumi dengan datar sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, tapi menurut peta seharusnya didekat sini ada gua yang menyimpan harta karun Moon Pearl." Ucap Akashi sambil membuka peta pulau White Winter.

Ditengah badai salju, tiba-tiba ada angin yang membawa terbang peta yang ditangan Akashi.

"Ah." Ucap Akashi yang melihat ditangannya sudah tak ada peta itu lagi.

"Akashi… Bagaimana nasib kita setelah ini?" Tanya Mayuzumi dengan datarnya, walaupun begitu ia tengah menatap Akashi horror karena peta itu terbawa terbang oleh angin yang entah sudah kemana.

"Entahlah…" Ucap Akashi yang masih bisa-bisanya tenang dalam situasi darurat begitu.

"…" Mayuzumi hanya diam saja, walaupun ia sudah berbatin _'Kita akan mati disini.'_

**Balik lagi ke markas klan Vorpal Sword…**

"Ne, Taiga apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami tadi?" Tanya Himuro.

"Oh iya! Hampir saja lupa! Kalian semua tak akan percaya mendengar berita ini!" Ucap Kagami semangat.

"Apa itu, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Cepat katakan!" Ucap Aomine yang terlihat penasaran.

"Apa itu Kagami-chi?" Tanya Kise yang antusias.

"Berita apa?" Tanya Momoi yang sama penasaran seperti Aomine.

"Katakanlah Kaga-chin~" Ucap Murasakibara yang masih melahap potato chip nya.

"Ada pesawat yang sangat besar sekali yang mendarat didekat kota sini! Tapi itu bukan hanya pesawat biasa saja. Pesawat itu terlihat sangat tua sekali. Apakah kalian masih mengingat legenda benua yang menghilang?" Ucap Kagami.

"Teiko, pulau yang mengapung itu! Pulau misterius yang belum diketahui oleh orang lain." Ucap Momoi sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kau yakin kalau pesawat itu benar-benar dari pulau Teiko itu, tsu?" Tanya Kise.

Kagami mengendikkan bahunya. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya… KITA LIHAT PESAWAT ITU SECARA LANGSUNG! AYO!" Ucap Kagami sambil berlari keluar dari markas klan Vorpal Sword.

Semua langsung berlari mengejar Kagami. Setelah mereka sampai di taman kota Vorpal Sword, mereka melihat ada pesawat yang diselimuti oleh debu dan tanah yang mendarat dekat tanah lapangan yang luas.

"Sugoi! Pesawat dari legenda itu benar-benar nyata!" Ucap Momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"UWWOOO! BENAR!" Ucap Aomine takjub.

"INI SUNGGUH HEBAT, TSU!" Ucap Kise bersemangat.

"Jadi, inikah pesawat dari legenda itu? Bagaimana menurutmu, Atsushi?" Tanya Himuro.

"Hmmm… Sangat menakjubkan dan tak bisa dipercaya." Ucap Murasakibara yang kali ini memakan permen lollipop pelangi.

"Benar…" Ucap Kagami sambil menatap takjub pesawat itu.

Kuroko hanya tetap diam tak berkomentar apapun dan menatap Kagami dengan pandangan khawatir.

_Aku tau masalah itu tidak akan sejauh ini, kalau Kagami-kun tak melihat itu dengan matanya sendiri, tak akan pernah…_

**Saat malam hari di kota Vorpal Sword…**

Di kota Vorpal Sword kini sudah malam, sang mentari telah digantikan oleh sang bulan. Kota itu sangat sepi sekali waktu malam hari, tetapi kota itu tampak amat indah karena dihiaskan oleh lampu dari rumah dan dari jalanan, tak lupa dari sinar bulan dan bintang-bintang dilangit. Ditengah-tengah kota itu, tampaklah 4 orang yang mencurigakan sedang mengendap-endap di jalanan yang sudah sepi itu seperti pencuri yang ingin mencuri pakaian dalam .

"HOAAAAHMMM~" Ucap Aomine yang nguap sangat lebar dan keras.

"Woi! Diam dakian! Jangan nguap lebar-lebar dan keras-keras!" Ucap Kagami yang setengah berbisik.

"Grrr! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dakian! Dan juga kenapa kita harus keluar tengah malam begini?" Ucap Aomine mendengus kesal.

"Benar, dan bagaimana mungkin kita tak membawa Kuroko-chi atau yang lainnya, tsu?" Tanya Kise mengerucutkan mulutnya karena tak melihat Kuroko.

"Kaga-chin~ Ayo kita pulang saja~" Ucap Murasakibara yang matanya sudah merem melek.

"Shhh! Kalian diam saja dan ikuti aku, ok?" Ucap Kagami menempelkan jari telunjuknya dekat mulutnya.

"Haaahhh?" Ucap Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara secara bersamaan.

Kagami hanya berjalan bak pemimpin yang gagah dan keren, tapi langsung hancur saat ia tersandung oleh kaleng minuman bekas yang tergeletak di jalanan itu.

"PPPPFFFFTTT…" Ucap Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara yang mati-matian menahan tawa mereka agar tak meledak.

"Teme! Kenapa ada kaleng minuman bekas disini!?" Ucap Kagami emosi dengan kaleng minuman bekas yang tak berdosa itu.

"Rasakan ini!" Ucap Kagami menendang kaleng minuman bekas dengan keras itu ke semak-semak.

PLETAK!

"Eh?"

"GRRRR!"

Kagami, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna, melihat keenam makhluk monster yang berjalan didepan mereka itu dengan raut yang marah.

"Mo-Monster, tsu!?" Ucap Kise.

"Darimana mereka datang?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ini salahmu Bakagami! Gara-gara kau menendang minuman kaleng itu dan mengenai monster itu, monster itu jadi marah!" Ucap Aomine menunjuk Kagami.

"Woi! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan!?" Tanya Kagami gak terima.

"Aku belum pernah melihat monster seperti itu ada disini, tsu…" Ucap Kise.

"Sepertinya begitu…" Ucap Aomine.

"Hei! Kalian menginginkan petualangan, kan? Waktunya untuk mengotori tangan kalian!" Ucap Kagami.

Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara hanya saling memandang seperti bicara hati ke hati, lalu setelah mereka siap, mereka menggangguk dengan mantap secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah! Kagami-chi aku akan membantumu dengan serangan Magic Rod ini, tsu!" Ucap Kise mengacungkan tongkat yang mirip batang kayu pohon yang panjang.

"Jaa, aku akan menghancurkan mereka dengan Magic Hammer ini." Ucap Murasakibara mengeluarkan sebuah palu yang sangat besar.

"Aku akan menyerang mereka dari udara dengan Magic Flying Sword ini!" Ucap Aomine yang menaikki sebuah pedang yang besar itu yang dapat terbang di udara.

"Baiklah semuanya mari kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita pada makhluk jelek ini!" Ucap Kagami sambil mengeluarkan Magic Dual Sword nya.

Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara hanya menggangguk.

Kedua monster yang mirip dengan anjing itu mengeluarkan bola angin dan menyerang Kagami.

"Ups! Kalian meleset!" Ucap Kagami sambil menghindar dan berlari mendekati kedua monster itu.

"Nah, terimalah ini! Quick slashing!" Ucap Kagami sambil menyayat kedua monster itu dengan cepat.

Monster anjing itu langsung menjadi butiran debu.

"Yosh! Kali ini giliranku, tsu!" Ucap Kise melirik 2 monster yang mirip dengan kelelawar berwarna hijau.

"Magic attack: Lighthinga!" Ucap Kise sambil menodongkan Magic Rod nya pada kedua monster itu.

Secara ajaib, ada petir yang menyambar kedua monster itu sampai gosong.

"Kali ini aku akan menyerang mereka!" Ucap Aomine menunjuk 2 monster yang mirip jamur tapi punya tanduk.

"Blue flash!" Ucap Aomine sambil menaikki Magic Flying Sword nya dan menebas kedua monster itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

Dan kedua monster itu berubah menjadi debu.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai." Ucap Kagami.

Lalu, tiba-tiba didepan mereka muncul monster yang turun dari langit dan kali ini lebih banyak monsternya.

"… Atau tidak, tsu." Ucap Kise.

"Gawat, kali ini mereka lebih banyak." Ucap Aomine.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melawan mereka…" Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

Murasakibara mengacungkan Magic Hammer nya kedepan para monster itu. "Hammer swing!" Ucap Murasakibara sambil monster Magic hammer nya ke para monster itu.

Para monster itu terkena hantaman Magic Hammer Murasakibara dan mereka menjadi butiran debu.

Murasakibara mengacungkan tangannya dan Magic Hammer nya dapat balik ke tangannya dengan sendirinya.

"Ok, aku yakin kita sudah mengalahkan monster-monster itu! Sekarang kita akan pergi pesawat legenda itu!" Ucap Kagami.

Semua menggangguk setuju dan berlari menuju taman kota Vorpal Sword.

**Sementara itu, Kuroko…**

"Kagami-kun…?" Ucap Kuroko sambil celingak-celinguk untuk melihat keberadaan partner setianya di kamarnya, tapi ia tak melihatnya.

"Tak mungkin…" Gumam Kuroko yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

**Balik lagi ke Kagami dkk…**

Terlihat dibalik semak-semak yang dekat dengan pesawat itu, Aomine lagi bersembunyi seperti lagi main petak umpet.

"Kapan penjaga itu pergi, sih!?" Gumam Aomine melihat ada 2 penjaga yang menjaga bagian luar pesawat itu sambil menguap lebar.

Tiba-tiba muncul 1 penjaga yang berlari tergesa-gesa mendekati 2 penjaga yang lagi enak-enaknya tidur sambil berdiri. 2 penjaga itu langsung tersentak kaget waktu temannya datang dengan raut yang panik. Setelah berbincang sebentar, mereka terlihat panik juga lalu mereka segera pergi kedalam pesawat itu.

Aomine yang mendengar semua perbincangan mereka segera menaikki Magic Flying Sword lalu melesat pergi menuju Kagami, Kise, dan Murasakibara.

"Jadi, bagaimana Aomine-chi, tsu?" Tanya Kise.

"Aku mendengar penjaga itu berkata ada kawanan pencuri yang melarikan diri dari penjara dan mereka pergi menuju pesawat itu!" Ucap Aomine.

"Sekarang kesempatan kita~" Ucap Murasakibara memakan Maiubou nya.

"Benar, kita harus bergegas." Ucap Kagami menggangguk.

"Jadi, Kagami-chi apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah kita sudah di pesawat itu, tsu?" Tanya Kise sambil menoleh ke Kagami.

"Kita curi pesawat itu sebelum yang lainnya." Ucap Kagami menyibakkan poni biar terlihat keren.

"Oh, mencuri, tsu…" Ucap Kise yang masih belum memproses perkataan Kagami.

.

.

.

"HAH!? MENCURi, TSU!?" Ucap Kise terlojak kaget.

"Kau serius!?" Ucap Aomine melotot ke Kagami.

"NANIII~?" Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malas padahal ia juga kaget.

"Kita akan mencari tau tentang dan asal pesawat itu! Jika sang pemilik sudah tiba, kita uh… Kita akan lari!" Ucap Kagami.

"Yosh! Mari kita lakukan!" Ucap Aomine yang mulai semangat.

"Ok." Ucap Murasakibara singkat.

Kise membalikkan badannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa firasatku mengatakan kalau Kuroko-chi tak akan menyukai ini semua, tsu." Ucap Kise menghela nafas.

"Siapa yang bilang kita harus memberitahu ini kepada Kuroko!?" Ucap Kagami.

"Lalu, kenapa kita tak mengajak Momoi-chi atau Himuro-chi, tsu?" Tanya Kise membalikkan badannya ke Kagami.

"Tak mungkin kita membawa perempuan dalam bahaya dan kalau soal Tatsuya, dia pasti tak akan setuju dengan ini." Ucap Kagami.

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara hanya menggangguk.

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai saja misi penyelinapan ini!" Ucap Kagami meninju udara diatasnya.

Mereka mulai berjalan tapi mereka dikagetkan oleh monster anjing yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka.

"Huwaa! Awas, tsu!" Ucap Kise mundur.

"Tak perlu khawatir! Biar aku yang urus!" Ucap Kagami sambil melompat ke monster anjing itu.

Monster anjing itu mengeluarkan bola angin dari mulutnya tapi berhasil ditangkis oleh Kagami.

"Rasakan ini!" Ucap Kagami menebas monster anjing itu hingga menjadi serpihan debu.

"Ok, kita terus maju!" Ucap Aomine.

Kagami, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara berlari menuju pesawat, setelah sudah berhadapan dengan beberapa monster disana.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil! Ayo, kita masuk!" Ucap Kagami dan dibalas oleh anggukan yang lain.

Mereka akhirnya menyelinap masuk kedalam pesawat itu dengan mudahnya, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai diruang tengah pesawat itu yang sangat luas.

"Lihat disana!" Ucap Kagami menunjuk gerbang bersar berwarna merah.

Dari gerbang itu muncul banyak monster yang menjaga sekeliling gerbang itu.

"Dari gerbang itu bermunculan banyak monster, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Gerbang itu yang menjadi sumber munculnya para monster itu!" Ucap Aomine.

"Ayo, kita lihat lebih dekat lagi~" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Ya, tapi kita harus berhati-hati." Ucap Kagami dan dibalas anggukan yang lain.

"KIIIKKK!" Ucap segerombolan monster kelelawar dari gerbang itu yang ingin menyerang Kagami dkk.

"Magic attack: Firaga!" Ucap Kise sambil mengacungkan Magic Rod nya.

Secara ajaib segerombolan monster itu terbakar oleh sihir api Kise.

"Bagus Kise!" Ucap Aomine menepuk bahu Kise.

"Un!" Ucap Kise menggangguk.

"Ne, apa pendapatmu tentang ini, Kaga-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara memperhatikan gerbang itu yang sudah tertutup dengan sendirinya.

CLIINGG!

Tiba-tiba dari saku celana Kagami muncul sinar kehijauan, semua tersentak kaget.

"K-Kristalnya." Ucap Kagami sambil melihat saku celananya.

Kagami mengeluarkan kristal itu dan gerbang berwarna merah itu berubah warna menjadi biru.

"Hey! Gerbangnya berubah warna menjadi biru, tsu!" Ucap Kise dengan hebohnya.

Lalu, gerbang itu sudah berubah warna sepenuhnya menjadi warna biru dan kristal itu sudah meredupkan cahayanya.

"Sepertinya, harta Karun dari kuil Legend mempunyai kekuatan yang mengendalikan gerbang ini… Apakah ini bisa untuk memanggil sesuatu?" Ucap Kagami sambil memperhatikan kristal itu.

CLINNGG!

"Whoa!" Ucap Kagami kaget melihat kristal itu bersinar lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari gerbang itu muncul monster jamur yang mempunyai 1 tanduk besar.

"Monster, tsu!" Ucap Kise kaget seperti yang lainnya.

"Hei, tapi monster itu tak menyerang kita." Ucap Aomine sambil mendekati monster jamur itu yang sudah jinak.

"Sugoiii~ Apakah kau memanggilnya Kaga-chin? Lakukan sekali lagi~!" Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malas walaupun wajahnya menampakkan kegembiraan.

"Um, boleh saja…" Ucap Kagami menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Kagami mengacungkan kristal itu lagi dan kristal itu kembali bersinar, lalu munculah monster jamur, anjing, kelelawar tadi yang sudah jadi jinak dari gerbang itu.

"Sugoi!" Ucap Aomine.

"Kalau tidak salah kuingat… Monster jinak ini dipanggilnya Esper? Espor?" Ucap Kagami sambil berpose ala mikir.

"Esper maupun monster… Semuanya tak ada bedanya, tsu!" Ucap Kise mundur 1 langkah dari Esper yang bentuknya kaya anjing itu.

"Eh? Jangan bilang Kise-chin takut dengan Esper?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak takut, tsu!" Ucap Kise membentak Murasakibara yang mengabaikannnya.

"… Tapi mereka sangat jinak dan juga patuh dengan kita." Ucap Aomine.

SYUT! SYUT! SYUT!

Tiba-tiba didepan mereka muncul segerombolan monster kelelawar yang dari tadi sembunyi diatap ruang itu.

"KIIIKKKKK!" Ucap segerombolan monster kelelawar itu.

"Oh, tidak. Mereka muncul lagi, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Tidak masalah, kita gunakan Esper yang kita panggil untuk melawan mereka." Ucap Kagami.

"Hah?" Ucap Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara.

"Esper! Kalian seranglah segerombolan monster jelek itu!" Perintah Kagami menunjuk segerombolan monster kelelawar itu.

"KIIIIKKK!" Ucap para Esper sambil menyerang segerombolan monster kelelawar itu dan monster kelelawar itu pun dikalahkan oleh Esper.

"Mereka bertarung untuk kita! Seperti yang kita inginkan!" Ucap Aomine.

"Ini hebat, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Kaga-chin hebat~" Ucap Murasakibara.

Kagami mengacungkan kristal itu ke para Esper. "Kerja bagus, terima kasih sudah menolong kami." Ucap Kagami.

Kristal itu bersinar lagi dan membuat Esper itu menjadi bercahaya dan menghilang.

"Aku mulai merasa kalau kristal ini memiliki koneksi dengan pesawat ini." Ucap Kagami memandang kristal hijau itu.

"Hei! Lihat! Disana ada pintu, tsu!" Ucap Kise menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada dipojok ruangan itu.

"Ayo, kita kesana!" Ucap Aomine berlari ke pintu itu yang diikuti oleh yang lain.

**Sementara Kuroko…**

"Tetsu-kun! Apa kau yakin kalau Kagamin, Dai-chan, Ki-chan, dan Mukkun pergi ke pesawat itu?" Tanya Momoi.

"Benar, apakah kau yakin mereka ke pesawat itu?" Tanya Himuro.

Kuroko membalikkan badannya. "Aku sangat yakin mereka pergi kesitu… Lagipula Nigou juga dapat mencium bau Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Auk!" Ucap Nigou sambil berlari menuju taman kota Vorpal Sword.

Kuroko, Momoi, dan Himuro berlari mengikuti Nigou dan mereka melihat diluar pesawat itu ada 3 penjaga yang tergeletak lemas dan terluka. Kuroko, Momoi, Himuro, dan Nigou segera menghampiri ketiga penjaga itu.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi!?" Ucap Momoi menutup mulutnya.

"AUK! AUK!" Ucap Nigou seolah-olah ingin membangunkan ketiga penjaga itu.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" Tanya Himuro sambil membantu ketiga penjaga itu bangkit berdiri.

"Magic Healing : Curaga!" Ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Lalu, dari atas ketiga penjaga itu ada cahaya biru muda yang mengkilau dan menyembuhkan luka-luka ketiga penjaga itu.

"Ungh… Mereka, pergi ke pesawat itu…" Ucap ketiga penjaga itu.

"Hei! Apa kau yakin Dai-chan dan yang lainnya melakukan tindakan ini?" Tanya Momoi khawatir.

"… Tapi Kagami-kun dan yang lainnya sangat tertarik dengan pesawat itu." Ucap Kuroko.

"Terkadang mereka juga bisa kasar, sih." Ucap Himuro.

"Kali ini mereka terlalu keterlaluan, kita akan membawa mereka pulang!" Ucap Kuroko dengan datar walaupun ia sedang marah.

Momoi dan Himuro menggangguk, lalu mereka bersama Kuroko dan Nigou pergi memasukki pesawat itu.

**Balik lagi ke Kagami dkk…**

Mereka telah memasukki pintu itu dan mereka melihat seperti ada jembatan yang terbuat dari besi disana dan mesin-mesin seperti di ruang pengendali.

"Ini pasti ruang pengedalinya." Ucap Kagami yakin.

"Sangat gelap." Ucap Aomine melihat sekelilingnya gelap.

"Tak adakah lampu disini~?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"… Tidak hanya gelap saja tapi, pesawat ini juga sangat tua bahkan sampai berdebu, tsu." Ucap Kise melihat tangannya berdebu setelah memegang salah satu mesin disana.

"… Apakah kau yakin ini bisa terbang, tsu?" Lanjut Kise sambil berjalan lebih dahulu dari yang lainnya.

"Pesawat ini bisa terbang, tapi tak akan terbang untuk kalian!" Ucap seorang laki-laki misterius bersurai silver yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Kise.

"GYYYAAAA! SETAAANNNN!" Teriak Kise kaget.

"HUWAAATT? SETAN!?" Teriak Aomine syok.

"NANNIIII!?" Teriak Kagami yang takut dengan setan.

Murasakibara hanya terdiam walaupun ia sudah gemetaran setengah mati.

"Konoyaro! Aku bukan setan!" Teriak laki-laki misterius bersurai silver itu yang marah.

Lalu, munculah orang-orang lain seperti anak buah laki-laki silver itu.

"Me-mereka… Siapa, tsu?" Tanya Kise sambil mundur 5 langkah.

"Aku ingat! Aku mendengar soal pencuri yang melarikan diri dari penjara oleh penjaga tadi!" Ucap Aomine.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka… ADALAH KAWANAN PENCURI ITU, TSU!?" Ucap Kise melotot ke Aomine.

"Sepertinya iya." Ucap Aomine.

"… Dan terlebihnya lagi kawanan pencuri itu adalah sekelompok pembenci Akashi… Eh, apakah itu benar Haizaki?" Ucap Kagami.

"Heh! Jadi kalian teman-teman ingusan si bocah iblis merah itu, hah?" Tanya laki-laki silver itu yang bernama, Haizaki Shougo.

"Sepertinya aku bisa melampiaskan rasa dendamku pada kalian." Ucap Haizaki menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau masih belum puas setelah 100 kali dikalahkan oleh Akashi, heh?" Tanya Kagami sambil menodong Haizaki dengan Magic Dual Sword nya.

"Cih! Kupastikan hari ini rasa dendamku terbalas!" Ucap Haizaki mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang penuh dengan duri yang tajam.

Kise berbisik pada Aomine dan Murasakibara. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, tsu?" Tanya Kise.

"Hmm~ Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak untuk dilawan apalagi mereka juga terlihat kuat." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Aku tau ini memalukan… Tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk melawan mereka." Ucap Aomine dengan raut serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kise dan Murasakibara bersamaan dengan raut serius juga.

"Kita, um… LARI!" Ucap Aomine mantap.

Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara saling adu berlari darisana meninggalkan Kagami, Haizaki, dan anak-anak buahnya disana.

"Hei! Kalian jangan kabur!" Teriak Kagami.

"Khe… Khe… Khe…" Ucap anak buah Haizaki dengan senyum jahat terpahat di wajah jelek mereka.

_'Waduh, gawat! Aku tinggal sendirian! Bagaimana aku bisa melawan mereka kalau hanya aku saja? Ah, sudahlah! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah… LARI!' _Batin Kagami sambil berlari seperti kilat meninggalkan Haizaki dan anak buahnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian kabur dengan mudah!" Teriak Haizaki.

"Kejar mereka!" Perintah Haizaki pada anak buahnya.

"BAIK!" Ucap anak buah Haizaki yang patuh.

Lalu, mereka pun mengejar Kagami dkk.

Kagami yang larinya amat sangat cepat itu sekarang sudah menyusul Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara.

"Woi! Kenapa kalian lari!?" Ucap Kagami sambil berlari menyamakan larinya dengan yang lain.

"Karena Aomine-chi bilang kita lari saja, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"HAH!?" Ucap Kagami.

Aomine secara tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak membuat Kise, Kagami, dan Murasakibara saling tetubruk seperti domino.

"A-Aomine-chi kenapa berhenti, tsu?" Tanya Kise mengusap wajahnya yang sakit tetubruk punggung Aomine.

"Ga-gawat! Ini jalan buntu!" Ucap Aomine sambil berkeringat dingin.

"NANI!?" Teriak Kise, Kagami, dan Murasakibara kaget.

"Akhirnya kalian berhenti juga." Ucap salah satu anak buah Haizaki yang sudah ada dibelakang Kagami dkk.

"UWAA!" Teriak Kagami dkk kaget.

"Nah, jadilah anak yang baik dan kemarilah~" Ucap salah satu anak buah itu lagi dengan senyum managerial kaya seorang pedofil menggoda anak kecil.

"Tak akan pernah, tsu!" Ucap Kise memberanikan diri untuk membalas.

"Baiklah, mari kita tunjukkan sebuah kejutan pada mereka." Ucap Kagami sambil melirik disebelahnya ada gerbang pemanggil Esper.

Kagami mengadahkan kristal hijau itu keatas dan kristal itu kembali bersinar.

"S-Silau!" Ucap anak buah Haizaki yang langsung mundur.

Gerbang itu memunculkan Esper dan membuat Haizaki bersama anak buahnya kaget.

"Nah, semuanya mari kita tunjukkan pertunjukkan kita kepada mereka!" Ucap Kagami sambil mengacungkan Magic Dual Sword nya keatas.

"Ya!" Ucap Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara.

"KIIIKKK!" Ucap para Esper.

Semua langsung berlari menuju anak buah Haizaki dan menyerang secara bersamaan.

"Magic attack: Blizzaga!" Ucap Kise sambil mengacungkan Magic Rod nya.

Secara ajaib, sebagian anak buah Haizaki menjadi beku.

"Lighthing flash!" Ucap Aomine mengacungkan Magic Flying Sword nya dan muncullah petir yang menyambar sebagian anak buah Haizaki.

"Hammer crush!" Ucap Murasakibara yang exemplar Magic Hammer nya keatas, lalu Magic Hammer nya itu dapat bergerak sendiri memukuli anak buah Haizaki.

Sisa anak buah Haizaki dihajar oleh para Esper.

"Sekarang tinggal kau sendiri Haizaki!" Ucap Kagami sambil eloped ke Haizaki bersiap untuk menyerang Haizaki. Tapi Haizaki dengan mudahnya dapat menangkis serangan Kagami dengan pedang durinya.

"Heh! Tak semudah itu untuk mengalahkanku!" Ucap Haizaki.

"Full swing!" Ucap Haizaki lalu menyerang Kagami dengan gerakan putaran.

"Uh!" Ucap Kagami yag hampir saja mengenai pedang duri Haizaki.

"Bakagami!" Ucap Aomine sambil membantu Kagami menyerang Haizaki.

"Ups! Hampir saja!" Ucap Haizaki sambil menyeringai.

"Lihat ini! Magic copy: Dual attack!" Ucap Haizaki meniru serangan Kagami.

"Tak mungkin! Dia meniruku!?" Ucap Kagami membelalakkan matanya.

"Magic copy, heh? Kise jauh lebih berbakat darimu! Kise tunjukkan Magic copy mu!" Ucap Aomine.

"Yosh! Magic perfect copy: Dual attack!" Ucap Kise yang mengeluarkan dua pedang yang dapat menyerang sendiri dan serangannya sangat mirip dengan milik Kagami.

"Woi! Jangan meniru serangan milikku sebagai kompetisi Magic copy kalian!" Ucap Kagami sedikit emosi.

"Hammer silent crush!" Ucap Murasakibara yang Magic Hammer nya sudah ada dibelakang Haizaki.

Haizaki membalikkan badannya dan ia membelalakkan matanya. "Sejak kapan!?"

"Hancurlah…" Ucap Murasakibara dengan dingin, sepertinya alter ego nya kambuh lagi.

"Sial!" Ucap Haizaki sebelum ia pingsan terkena hantaman Magic Hammer Murasakibara.

"Ini sungguh mengesalkan dapat dikalah oleh kalian! Lihat saja kami akan membalas perbuatan kalian semua!" Ucap semua anak buah Haizaki yang melarikan diri.

"Kita menang, tsu!" Ucap Kise girang.

Kagami menghela nafas sambil menghilangkan Esper yang telah ia panggil.

DRRRRRR!

Semua tersentak kaget waktu mereka merasakan tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar.

"Pesawatnya bergerak!" Ucap Kagami.

"Kita harus kembali ke ruang pengendali tadi, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" Ucap Aomine.

"Kita harus cepat~" Ucap Murasakibara yang sudah kembali normal.

Kagami dkk segera berlari kembali menuju ruang pengendali.

**Di ruang pengendali…**

Tin! Tin! Tin! Tin!

Semua mesin disana membunyikan suara yang sama.

"Bagaimana cara kita menggerakkan pesawat ini, tsu?" Tanya Kise.

"Entalah… Disini tak ada setirnya…" Ucap Aomine.

"Kalau tak ada setirnya bagaimana cara menggerakkannya?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Oh, kalian masih belum selesai berhadapan denganku dan jangan lupa orang yang bertahan paling akhir boleh tertawa dengan keras." Ucap Haizaki yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun lagi.

"Haizaki? Bagaimana kau…" Ucap Kagami membelalakkan matanya.

"Tak mungkin ia bangkit lagi, tsu!" Ucap Kise kaget.

"Hiaattt!" Ucap Haizaki yang sudah mau menyerang Kagami tapi langsung gagal karena pesawat itu begetar dengan keras yang membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya menghilang.

Haizaki terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur oleh tanah yang membuatnya kembali pingsan.

"Dia pingsan lagi…" Ucap Kagami menghela nafas.

"Membuat susah saja, tsu." Ucap Kise.

"Kuharap ia mengalami amnesia." Ucap Aomine.

"Baka." Ucap Murasakibara.

Lalu, Kagami dkk mendengar suara derapan kaki yang menuju ruang itu dan ternyata itu adalah Kuroko, Momoi, Himuro, dan Nigou yang baru sampai.

"Auk!" Ucap Nigou.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, apakah kalian bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kuroko/ Tetsu/ Kuroko-chi/ Kuro-chin!?" Ucap Kagami, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara bersamaan.

"Ya, ampun kalian membuat kami sungguh khawatir." Ucap Momoi menghela nafas lega melihat Kagami dkk baik-baik saja.

"Seharusnya kalian beritahu kami kalau kalian ingin kesini." Ucap Himuro.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja berpetualang! Apa lagi?" Ucap Kagami.

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Ucap Kuroko menghela nafas.

DDDRRRRRRRRR!

Getaran besar pesawat itu berhasil membuat semuanya terlojak kaget.

"Whoa! Pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan berangkat!" Seru Kagami.

"Semuanya berpeganglah pada sesuatu!" Ucap Himuro.

"Nigou!" Ucap Kuroko sambil memeluk anjing kesayangannya.

"Kaing…" Ucap Nigou yang ketakutan.

"WUUUUAAAHHHH!" Ucap semuanya sambil saling berpegangan dengan benda yang dekat dengan mereka.

Pesawat itu mulai terbang diudara. Lapisan debu dan tanah yang menutupi pesawat itu mulai berjatuhan, menampilkan wujud pesawat itu yaitu Magic ship yang indah dan besar. Magic ship itu terbang meninggalkan kota Vorpal Sword.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Saya berusaha update kilat nih, gomen jika jelek dan saya sudah memperpanjang ceritanya. Ok, langsung saja ke zona balasan review…**

**Balasan review:**

**S. Hanabi: Haha, iya nih tanya aja sama Tetsuya-san (?) Kalau soal Taiga-san, ia selalu seperti itu. Syukurlah saya bisa membuat Hanabi-san tertawa dan terima kasih banyak sudah mendukung saya bersama fic ini ^^.**

**Tetsuya Ran: Yap! Chihiro-san kakaknya Tetsuya-san disini, kupikir akan menarik kalau Chihiro-san jadi kakaknya Tetsuya-san. Dan ini sudah update ^^.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mem review, fave, follow cerita ini ^^.**

**Dan akhir kata…**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
